


DKE DP

by MeltyRum



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltyRum/pseuds/MeltyRum
Summary: Just porn.





	DKE DP

It was going to be a big night for the Delta Kappa Epsilon house, but not _everyone_ on campus had gotten to learn about it. Really, it was the kind of evening where inviting females from around campus ended up being the highest priority. A handful of guys would end up among the guests, of course—usually friends of the ladies who deigned to attend—but the focus was always in making sure that the fraternity members would be able to get their fill of enjoyment; they thought of it as something of a celebration for kicking off the start of semester, and was a great way to introduce the pledges to the kind of benefits that Del Kappa could offer them.

There was always a bit of grumbling and growling as roles were chosen, of course; _some_ guys had to remain available to greet guests and run interference for faculty and police who might want to poke around and investigate the noise, but those fellows would get theirs eventually, too. Usually that meant having top privileges the _next_ time a party of this significance occurred, but hey… some of the girls who arrived this evening would be staying the night, whether they liked it or not. No man would go through the evening completely empty-handed.

The pitchers went out as soon as the guests started to arrive—one set of metallic, industrial-looking, masculine steel pitchers—and the other set an array of lovingly crafted ceramic pitchers, adorned with paintings of flowers and birds and pretty landscapes, which sometimes even had _real_ flowers glued to the surface, for an extra feminine appeal. If one were to peer into a pitcher from the top—regardless of its outward aesthetics—the viewer would be greeted by a warmly-colored, bubbly looking beverage—the kind famous for facilitating good times around the world.

Naturally, however, there was a point to the aesthetic differences between the carafes: one set of pitchers was for the men—and one was for the ladies, their honored guests.

Since Harvey had his eye on a particular girl—and had engineered her arrival, which he assured the rest of the house would grant them a chance with a product he described as truly “top quality”—he had free reign to explore the house and mingle with guests as he pleased until she showed up. And—as he understood it—she would be arriving with a friend, which meant keeping an eye out for those two was a relatively high priority. Olivia and Alma were a pair that had not escaped the notice of many men, after all, so knowing that they would be here was cause alone for hosting a celebration, although the women may not be so excited about it once reality set in.

He pretended not to notice once his guests finally arrived, keeping track of them out of the corner of his eye and noting with some satisfaction that Olivia had already separated from Alma. Good, he thought. That Alma seemed like a bit of a tough customer, so she’d be easier to ensnare on her own. And Olivia, well… she was pretty much doomed, without a girl friend to protect her. He knew she’d be waiting politely for his conversation to end, having eyes and hopes only for him; he tried not to get _too_ much of a thrill out of the idea of betraying those hopes.

Harvey decided to make the first move, breaking away from one of the brothers he’d been chitchatting with.

“I see you made it, Olivia. Didn’t expect you to dress up, but… you look nice,” he said, making sure to sound complimentary, rather then creepy. This probably didn’t matter, though; she was already so taken with him that she’d likely eat up anything he told her.

“T-Thank you!” she stammered, giving him a bashful smile. “Um… I’m not distracting you, right?”

He couldn’t help laughing, as though she were being ridiculous—as though he also wanted nothing more than to converse with her from dusk till dawn. “No, of course not! I’m supposed to entertain guests, more or less. Is this your first time here? Oh—can I get you anything?” he offered, stepping away and leading her toward one of the many tables around the house, which had been carefully arranged with the respectively gendered pitchers—as well as orderly stacks of pink and blue plastic cups.

Naturally, he got himself a cup from the blue stack, in turn offering her one from the pink.

“Let me get that for you,” he offered, taking the ceramic pitcher and filling her cup with a mysterious fizzy liquid, the bubbles making for a very inviting presentation, promising fun and revelry for all who would partake.

“Um… is there any difference between these?” asked Olivia, giving the other pitcher some furtive glances.

“Oh, no, no—not at all,” Harvey assured her, setting the ladies’ pitcher down to fill his from the metal one. “It’s just for fun. And if people play along, it lets us see which ones need to be refilled more often,” he said, chuckling at the obviously very-funny joke that one gender might be drinking larger volumes than the other. Still, he wanted to go one step further toward reassuring her, so he held his own cup out for her. “We can trade, though, if you want.”

“Oh—no! That’s okay. Thank you, Harvey. It’s a cute idea—the pitchers,” she said, smiling contentedly and no doubt appreciating what a gentleman he was. She helped herself to a sip of the drink to show her satisfaction with the arrangement and allowed Harvey to lead her to an empty love-seat where they could discuss each others’ quirks, interests, and even her purity, which she unfortunately would be missing after this evening had run its course.

This scene would happen many times over throughout the opening stages of the evening. The men and the women might be different, but the script would look quite similar: an attractive young lady wanders into the Del Kappa house—perhaps with a few of her friends—looking forward to a fun college party,where an enthusiastic gentleman greets them and is all-too-eager to offer drinks and entertainment.

It always went smoothly. In truth, many of the men of the fraternity were quite well-practiced at this event, being able to get away with them multiple times in a year. At a distance, the first hour or so looked like any other fraternity party that took place across the campus. Boys and girls of various persuasions chatting away over drinks they may or may not be old enough to legally enjoy—but what did such a thing matter, when it was all in such good fun? Anyway, everyone knew that fraternity parties would be safe from the prying eyes of faculty, the police, or anyone else who might punish them. Very convenient, for a standard college party.

But in the hour after that…

Most of the girls would be in trouble. Specifically, they might start growing tired—perhaps even passing out entirely, if they had had enough to drink. Fortunately, the men of the house had no problems inviting these ladies to rest in their beds, always happy to share with a damsel in distress. The smart women at this point, of course, probably started getting a little scared. The dim ones, though, would no doubt find their hosts very sweet and caring for opening their beds for a few guests. Naturally, since _most_ women were dim, most of them behaved in the latter manner.

Olivia’s head had also grown quite heavy. The last mouthful or so of her drink had ended up spilling from her weakened wrist, the alcohol quickly soaking part of her top, making her form-fitting dress appear to fit just that much closer, the previously perfectly round topography of her chest now interrupted with a couple lewd points trying to escape from their confines.

“Looks like she’s had a little too much,” said one man as he came by. Olivia’s eyes barely moved—just enough to recognize his presence, but she was clearly too tired to give him a very good look.

“Harvey…” she murmured, her voice a heavy slur of soft, feminine noises.

“Yep. I’m right here, Olivia,” said Harvey, taking her now empty glass before she made a mess on anything besides herself. “You want to take over from here?” asked Harvey as he rose to his feet.

The new man smiled. “You think she’s ready?”

Harvey chuckled. “You kidding? Just look at her.” He reached down to take a brief, firm grip on one of her soft breasts, paying no mind as Olivia raised an unbalanced arm to bat it away—and missed.

“Yeah, guess you’re right. Sure, I’ll take over. Bring in some other guys, too. You going to find other girls, Harvey?”

He shrugged, smiling. “Just have to make sure everyone’s having a good time. Need to find her friend and make sure she doesn’t make any trouble,” he added, chuckling. He gave the newcomer a brief wave as he turned to go, tossing Olivia’s empty pink cup into a trash can as he went.

Harvey’s relief gave Olivia an appreciative look: the girl, slumped upon her couch cushion as she was, was valiantly trying to keep awake, but didn’t even appear lucid enough to realize exactly what sort of situation she had gotten herself into. She appeared completely unbothered by the moisture her clothing had acquired from her spill, and if she looked sad, it appeared to be only because Harvey had gone and left her with this very strange man who—rather than dressing in the conservative golden-boy style that Harvey favored—had donned the much more quintessentially “fraternity” outfit consisting of a faded T-shirt and shorts.

If she had enough waking sense to wonder, she would probably be wondering: what will this man do to me? Her would-be attacker, on the other hand, wondered if she could hear the moaning that had started to emanate from some of the other rooms.

The man started as Harvey had, reaching in and letting his fingers trace the shape of her prodigious bust, which seemed even bigger than it had been when she walked in—perhaps Harvey had talked her into using her quirk, after all. His fingers sank quite easily into her flesh, and her hand finding his arm was of no issue to him, considering it looked more like a way of anchoring herself rather than an attempt to push him away—although that _was_ more likely what she was trying to do; she was simply a bit too weak to do it.

Well, that was just about perfect.

After helping her sit up a little more straight, the man then went for her mouth, slipping a few fingers in between her warm, sloppy lips and letting them trace her teeth. “How did you end up like this, huh?” he asked, letting his thumb massage her tongue. “How does a lady end up in this state? Afraid the other ladies were going to out-drink you, maybe? It’s a shame to see such a pretty girl in this state, but I guess that’s what happens when you overestimate yourself.”

He decided to be nice to her, taking his hand out of her mouth and—with some effort—pulling her dress down in order to free the generous breasts that had been barely hiding beneath it, smiling appreciatively as they hung down over top edge of her dress, flesh spilling out sensually as she was revealed. She realized her nudity a little late, lifting an arm in a futile attempt to try and cover herself, which really only made the sight more lewd and inviting.

Grabbing her arm, he effortlessly pinned it back against the couch. “No need for that. We’ll be playing for a good long while, so you might as well let them hang free, these fleshy little fun bags. Getting seen will be the least of your worries, pretty soon!” He wasn’t sure that she could even understand him, but he couldn’t resist the urge to toy with her a little longer, demonstrating her helplessness by roughly groping the fleshy tits she had just been trying to cover up. “Anyway, don’t you think it’s rude for a lady to wear clothes all the time? Attention like this should be taken as a compliment.”

She murmured weakly as he continued to feel the curves of her breasts, no doubt trying to refuse his advances while also being unable to effectively say “no” to him. It was the closest thing to consent that any man needed, really; women at large—and college women especially—were notorious for being coy and hard to get, when one could tell with a little observation that these dishonest women wanted nothing more to be played with and pleasured—to serve a man who could do to them things that their fingers and toys could not.

Really, one look at Olivia would tell you that she was a woman of this type: she was cute, dressed scandalously, had clearly come to this party _specifically_ to to try and charm a man, and—most telling of all—she was a dancer. Dancers lived to please the eye and invite attention, doing their very best to make sure all eyes would be on them while they twisted and gyrated for the pleasure of all onlookers; it was not a hobby or occupation that would be chosen by the pure and virginal woman. Dancers also simply _deserved_ to get raped; this was something that was taught to us long, long ago by the ancient Romans.

“Well, it’ll be a long night for you, Olivia,” said the man eventually. “I’m just the first guy you’re going to see, after all. I’ll even go easy on you; protect your chastity, and all that.” He doubted she was a virgin, but her wet, warm, drunk little mouth is what caught his attention tonight. It didn’t take long for him to free himself from his shorts, stroking himself a little as he brought it close to her face, searching for the lewd look of recognition in her eyes.

He reached out with one hand, placing it on the top of her head and letting his fingers tangle with some of the hair toward the back of her skull. With a perhaps unnecessary amount of force, he yanked Olivia up from her slumped position on the couch, pulling her face close to his crotch and using his other hand to guide his cock to her face, rubbing the underside of his shaft on her cheeks, nose, and lips, letting her skin take on the scent of his dick as he relished the fleshy sensations of her face.

Her mouth opened automatically—probably just from the inebriation, but it was hard not to laugh at such a lewd gesture.

“Damn. You want this just as bad as I do, huh, Olivia? Well, I won’t make you wait too long.”

As promised, he guided the head of his dick to her lips once again, letting it slip between them and entering the warm, wet cavity of her mouth. She recoiled instinctively, but the hand on her head held her firmly in place, allowing him to slide himself even further into her, feeling her soft tongue swirl against his underside in complaint as he turned her head ever-so-slightly, pushing his cock in until it was pressing firmly against the inside of her cheek, lewdly forcing the flesh there to stick out.

He let out a lecherous chuckle, slapping her cheek a few times where his dick was trying to poke through, enjoying the way the vibrations traveled to him through her mouth—but especially enjoying how helpless and slutty she looked with a cock between her lips.

The man grew a little over-excited, pushing his hips forward far enough that his member slipped out of her mouth with a wet pop, dripping with the girl’s drool, some of which had started dribbling down Olivia’s lips as well. It was rare to see a girl so out of it while still conscious. A few more sips and she would’ve been out for the evening—but there was still time for that.

Favoring the warm and cozy sensation of her tongue to the air of the fraternity house, he wasted no time shoving his dick back between her now-slick lips, this time aiming for the back of her tongue as he pushed himself toward her throat. He wasn’t worried—the drink (which was more than just some alcohol, obviously) would have numbed her inside and out, basically downing her so much that vomiting was no longer a risk. Likewise, it would have loosened up the rest of her body in some way or other; using every bit of her wouldn’t present any challenge at all.

And christening the evening’s events with a blowjob was customary! While her attacker knew that it wasn’t likely, he hoped that she would remember this moment. With nothing further ado, he sank his cock deep into her mouth, letting his shaft slide past her tongue and down into her throat, feeling the head of his dick tickle the back as he filled her up to his hilt, all the while holding her head in place with his hands.

A grateful groan escaped him. “You’ve got a real nice set of lips, Olivia; but it’s even better how your throat is trying to swallow me.” He chuckled darkly. The poor girl, she probably wasn’t even swallowing so much on purpose. He began to move his hips, knowing he wasn’t going to last long with her slick, wet mouth wrapped around his cock. It was an unfortunate sight: moisture began to appear at her eyes as he thrust his cock into her throat, no doubt getting slowly choked by his attentions—but the man had to admit that he enjoyed the look, himself. When a woman was being used and ended up being overcome—whether by her own emotions or by her own physical limitations—it was always an appealing, exhilarating sight.

She wouldn’t suffer long, however—not this very moment, anyway. He gripped her hair even tighter as he felt himself getting close, increasing the pace at which he humped her lewd whore mouth, which grew only tighter as she continued to choke around him, throat constricting and pulsing, clearly dying for oxygen.

He gave her his seed instead.

Grunting with pleasure as he reached his climax, he held her in place, face against his pelvis as he unleashed everything straight into her esophagus, cock throbbing against her as the head of his shaft continued to rub with unbearable sensitivity against her throat. Reluctantly, eventually released her head, letting her slump back down onto the couch as he slid out of her mouth, his softening dick dripping with her saliva. He was surprised she didn’t cough, noting instead how she ended up swallowing it all just like a good little girl, her neck rippling attractively as she accepted it.

“Looks like she’s still well out of it,” said another voice.

“Yep. Looking pretty soft and useless there,” observed another.

Olivia’s attacker chuckled, stepping back and putting himself away now that he’d been sufficiently satisfied. It didn’t surprise him that a little crowd had started to gather around them as he used her; he felt some satisfaction from knowing that she was her first for the night. If he had the energy, he might be back later to try some of her other offerings.

For now, though, it was time for him to step away.

“Have fun, guys; I’m sure she’s _more_ than ready to go, after that. Got a good mouth, too,” he added as a parting comment, departing with an appreciative pinch on one of her nipples before he left her alone with this new set of men ogling her, admiring her moist lips and fleshy breasts, which still hung out the top of her dress.

They all descended more or less at once, eager to use her mouth the way their friend had—and to help themselves to her _other_ holes the way he had not. In seconds, she had been pushed back onto the couch, her legs and hips angled up so they could reach up under her dress and pull her damp panties away from her crotch—an offense that was met only by a vague whimper—so that she wore nothing but the dress, which had been reduced to a crumpled strip of fabric that started beneath her tits and ended just above her ass—a useless bit of cloth which now only served to frame her most appealing assets.

In another moment, a man had worked his way underneath her, seating himself on the couch and pulling her face-first onto his lap, letting her straddle him so that his erect dick sat just beneath her dripping cunt, his hands on her ass so that he could slide her lewd pink labia against his shaft. Her arms hung limply down against the couch, head drooping down onto his shoulder because she could still not manage its weight. Her occasional feminine sounds of complaint informed them that she was at least aware of _some_ kind of injustice, but the men found her lack of struggle rather encouraging; perhaps the drink had been even stronger than usual, tonight.

“Alright, Olivia—that’s what he called you, right?—I don’t think you can hear me, but I’m going to go ahead and put it in now. Better get ready,” he chuckled, reaching down just long enough to angle the head of his cock into her twitching, pink hole. He let out a long, shaking sigh of pleasure as he eased her body down onto him, every inch of his dick sliding slowly into her, spreading apart the tight walls of her pussy—and he could already feel it pulsing around him, as though this is what her body had been craving, consciously or no.

“Seems she likes it,” said the man beneath her, who resisted the urge to start moving his hips or jerking her body up and down; he had to be patient for just a moment.

“Not quite done yet though, huh?” said another, spitting into his hand and slathering it up and down his member, which he gave a few wet strokes as he approached the pair, swinging one leg up onto the couch to plant one foot beside Olivia’s leg, after which he guided himself toward her pristine-looking little asshole, its aperture not at all looking like it would fit even half of the head of his cock. “Doubt she’s ever had it up here, though; this’ll be a tight one!” he said, with mounting excitement.

“Hell, her pussy’s already really fucking tight. Might be her first time. You stick your dick in there and it’ll probably crush her between us,” said the man occupying her gash, although his voice was one of jovial anticipation.

“Better brace yourself, then,” replied the friend, as he started sinking into her anus, her flesh giving way easily, thanks to her body having been pleasantly loosened up by the drink. As the rest of his cock began digging its way into her, both men loosed shaking groans of pleasure at the way her holes tightened and twitched as she was filled up. When the man behind her had given her everything he’d got, spearing her with his complete girth, her body—despite its overall limpness—also began to twitch madly, her legs and shoulders contracting violently as she weakly gasped and whimpered into the shoulder of the man she was riding.

“Not too drunk to cum, I guess,” said one of them, his voice breathless from the way her orgasm forced her holes to squeeze down upon them.

“If I’m not careful, it’ll make me cum, too,” said the man occupying her asshole, who slowly began to move, wondering if the two of them would be able to push her over the edge again, even in her current state.

In fact, her inexperienced body would prove effective in every way. It was only minutes before the pair ended up spilling their seed into her precious, pink little holes. But even with her waning consciousness, her body must have known its place all on its own, since it rewarded her attackers with another trembling climax, her desperate cum-guzzling holes putting themselves on display in a series of appreciative tremors. Indeed, her body seemed plenty wakeful and happy with the night’s events, regardless of whatever her dizzied brain might be thinking.

For the rest of the evening, Olivia never left the couch. When her two attackers left, they would only be replaced by two or three more, who would do whatever they pleased with her. If there was a position their girlfriends would never try with them, they could gleefully act this out with Olivia’s body instead. It would have been very difficult to count the number of men who availed themselves of Olivia’s offerings that evening, as it didn’t take long for the girl to become an absolute mess of various fluids, covered inside and out with proof of the fraternity’s affection.

Naturally, Olivia was not the only woman who had to face this fate. A small platoon of others had been caught by the men of the house and coerced by their magic drug into sexual servitude—and after Bruce and Cody had had their way with Alma’s holes, Cody’s room was similarly opened up to any man in the house who might like to have his fill of her comforts, as well. Cody would—proudly—tell the rest of the house that she had not even needed to be drugged. As soon as she heard of Olivia’s distressing situation, she had made a move to come to her rescue, only to be intercepted by Bruce and Cody both, who were both well-versed in exhausting the fight within any women they attended to. Many men lined up to make use of Alma’s holes as her head continued to bounce up and down in Bruce’s lap.

At the arrival of morning, these victim girls would be turned loose… assuming they were not still compromised by their drinking. This would be an unfortunate situation for such lightweights, as it went without saying that Delta Kappa Epsilon would have plenty of their special drink leftover; any women who failed to mobilize and stumble back to their dormitories may very well be doomed to another night or two in their opulent fraternity house, no doubt needing to serve even more men than the previous night as less men saw themselves occupied with facilitating a party.

It was nothing more than they deserved, of course.


End file.
